Where gas supply pressures are low, the compression of gas fuel requires expensive compressors. The energy consumption of a gas fuel compressor may be a large fraction of the output energy of the engine. For example, a 50 megawatt engine may require 2 megawatts to compress the gas fuel.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an alternative apparatus and method for compressing the gas fuel and for cooling the inlet gas.